You Won't Die On Me!
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: CielxSebastian This is another one for my friend. In this one Sebastian goes out on errands for the house hold, and when he does the Phantomhive Mansion gets attacked. Sebastian returns to the mansion and finds everyone passed out and then finds Ciel dead! Is it too late to save Ciel? Enjoy :)


Sebastian goes out to do some errands into town leaving Baldroy, Finny and Meyrin in charge of Ciel's well being while he's gone. It's not long until the mansion is under attack. While Meyrin, Baldroy, and Finny are defending the house Tanaka is quick to go to Ciel but the real person is already in the house while the forty attackers in the yard are defending against the mansion. He comes in and hit's Tanaka on the back of his head knocking him out. Ciel burst out from his seat his eyes go wide seeing Tanaka on the ground.

"Tanaka!, " says Ciel, then he looks up at the guy in black who hit Tanaka "Who are you what do you want?!"

"My name isn't important young earl. What I want is your death!" says Mystery man

He comes over and shoves some powder down Ciel's throat. Ciel coughs and hits the ground.

"What did you do to me?!" demands Ciel

"Me? I'm not doing anything lord Phantomhive, what I gave you will be the death of you. Soon. I'll read about it in the newspapers. " says Mystery man

Though he doesn't get the chance, before he leaves Meyrin and Baldroy shoot him point blank giving him an instant kill. Before they collapse as well. Finny collapsed outside not long before that. It'll be hours before any of them wake, and long before they do, Ciel will be dead on the floor. Ciel uses his last bit of strength to take off his eye patch tears falling down his face.

"Sebastian! *Cough hack* This is an order! Come here now! " says Ciel

Sebastian hurries that way knowing it must be an emergency for Ciel to call him.

"Meyrin, Baldroy, Tanaka, and Finny I'm so proud of you all. *cough hack* Lizzy, I'm sorry I please don't weep for me. *Hack cough cough* Sebastian, I love you so. I hope all of you live a happy long life. I'll miss you all. Mother, Father, Madam Red, I'm coming home" says Ciel, with that the tears fall as his vision blurs and he closes his big blue eyes. Lord Phantomhive is no more.

Sebastian makes it home and feels everyone's aura except Ciel's. He tries to wake everyone to see what happened but gets no response as they sleep on. He goes to Ciel and finds him on the floor in front of his desk, his eyepatch in his hand. Sebastian goes over to Ciel and scoops him up, he hears no heartbeat. But doesn't except Ciel as dead just yet. He doesn't want to lose him. He sets Ciel down and gives him CPR repeatedly. He gets a faint heartbeat, but what's in his heartbeat won't keep him alive long. Sebastian works hard on getting the stuff out of Ciel's body and he ends up losing Ciel three times in the process.

Everyone comes too and sees what's happened. All four of them cry at the sight of Ciel dead, they can't believe it. Sebastian however doesn't give up on Ciel he gets his heartbeat working again and listens to his breathing. He's almost elated seeing his beloved alive again, he sets Ciel down gently down and turns toward the four of them. Before anything else he lets them know he's alive which makes them all happy. Then the story on what happened comes tumbling out but it doesn't stop Sebastian's lecture at all. He understands it wasn't their fault but the thought of losing Ciel scares him, not that he'd admit it. All four take it in understanding that Sebastian needed to let out his pinned frustration out somehow. Ciel wakes up slowly to hearing Sebastian yelling.

"Sebastian" says Ciel, weakly

Sebastian turns his head and smiles happily at hearing Ciel's voice and seeing him awake.

"Right here, young master." says Sebastian, leaning down on the ground

"I'm alive?" asks Ciel

"Yes, m'lord. I brought you back to life and got the continents out of your stomach. " says Sebastian

"Thank you, Sebastian. Sebastian? Where's everyone else?" asks Ciel

"We're here, m'lord." they say.

"Good. You're alive as well." says Ciel, smiling

They smile as well, happy to see Ciel alive. Sebastian hasn't stopped smiling, he helps Ciel up. Tanaka gets the hint quickly and takes Meyrin, Finny, and Baldroy out of the room closing the doors behind him. Sebastian holds Ciel closely, Ciel doesn't care who sees and cuddles into Sebastian's warm arms and Sebastian holds Ciel close. It'll be awhile before Ciel completely recovers but with Sebastian by his side he knows he'll be just fine. Ciel leans up and kisses Sebastian and Sebastian kisses Ciel right back, before helping him into bed for a well deserved nap. Then Sebastian takes care of the bodies while he sleeps. Sebastian can't help but check on Ciel several times through his nap, even more so than he usually does. Each time he does and sees Ciel's little chest rising and falling, he gets even more relieved.

The End


End file.
